This is a double-blind, randomized, phase II study administering the nucleoside analogues zdv and/or ddi alone, in sequence, or in combination, and a placebo arm for comparison. There was a two week pre-treatment observation period in which a baseline was established using virologic measurements. Subjects (N-180) were to be randomized to one of six treatment arms (30 subjects per arm) in a blinded fashion.